Eventual perfection
by starsandskulls
Summary: Kurt is forced to move to Dalton after being bullied badly at McKinley. He moved into Dalton, it's hard at first, but turns out to be everything he wanted... Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS (Because I'll probably forget)**

**I own nothing, I may create my own characters, which I'll own but yeah I don't own Glee :D**

* * *

><p>When Carole and Burt told Kurt he was going to Dalton, He was so shocked it was unbelievable. His heart was racing, how would he tell the New Directions? How would he tell <em>Mercedes<em>? He would be able to see Blaine every single day. That made him happy. As he was thinking, Burt and Carole exchanged worried looks because he was so silent. After about five minutes of uncomfortable silence, Burt finally spoke;

"Kurt?"

"Oh, um, yeah, that'd be great, I mean, I'd get away from all the stress and Dalton has their no-bullying policy that'll protect me, and I have Blaine there so I won't be all alone there."

"Okay, kiddo, you don't have to go if you'd rather stay at McKinley, and you don't have to board if you don't want to, you can just commute every day."

"Won't that cost a lot in gas though? I mean, it's a 2 hour drive to Westerville."

"Would you rather board, then?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't want you to spend more money that we don't have paying for me to commute and I can come home on weekends and breaks." He smiled nervously, he barely knew anyone at Dalton, apart from Blaine.

"I'll talk to the school and see if I can get you into the same house as that Blaine kid."

He smiled eagerly "Yes, please."

"You better go to Glee, we'll see you when you get home."

"Bye Dad, Carole."

He waved as he left, how was he going to tell everyone in Glee? Should he wait till the end in anticipation, acting like there's nothing different, that he was staying, terrified of Karofsky? Or should he just walk in, blurt it out, and leave, like a coward, not having to look at their faces, not knowing their reaction to my news?

* * *

><p>He decided to blurt it out.<p>

However, he stayed to look at their faces, Quinn looked shocked, he didn't know why he looked at her first, he just did for some reason, Mr Shue looked upset, Sam looked shocked and slightly upset, this shocked him, Puck looked like he was going to cry, funny, he had never really noticed that Puck liked him before. Brittany also looked like she was going to cry, Santana looked indifferent, she normally put on a mask to show no emotion, he forgot to look at Artie, Mike or Tina when Rachel stood, stating some Diva-like comment about how he'd be against them in regional's. Finn stood and he looked away, trying not to cry. He was too strong for them to see me cry. He walked out of the room, leaving McKinley for the last time as a student.

* * *

><p>As soon as he got to his car, he broke down and started crying, Kurt got his phone out with shaky hands and sent a text to Blaine.<p>

**Can you meet me at the Lima Bean soon, please? I need to talk to you about something :/ -Kurt**

**Yeah, sure, what time? It might take me a while to get there, still at Dalton. – Blaine**

**Just as soon as you can, it's kind of urgent. – Kurt**

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed to his car, leaped in and started speeding towards Lima. Something had happened, he just didn't know what.<p>

He arrived in the Lima Bean approximately an hour later (who needs speed limits) to see Kurt sat alone at a table with two cups of coffee and a tear-stained face.

He moved swiftly to the table and sat down, when he spoke, Kurt jumped, not noticing him there at first.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Oh, if he only knew what was happening, Kurt thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this is my first fic, please review, I would love to know where people think the story should go, all I know so far is that the new chapter will be up soon and this story isn't gonna follow the TV show. Thank you for reading this :D**


	2. Chapter 2

After Kurt told Blaine what had happened with the new directions, Blaine looked stunned.

"What?" Kurt asked when he had finished and finally looked up from his coffee

"Y-you're coming to Dalton?" Blaine asked hesitantly, still stunned from the news his friend had told him.

"I thought I had told you before I started telling you what was wrong..."

"No, what you said was; 'When I told the new directions I was moving to Dalton' and then I zoned out of what you were saying, sorry" Blaine apologized.

"No, _I'm_ sorry I should have made sure I told you _before _starting my story... I'm such an idiot..."

"You're not an idiot" Blaine replied quickly, quicker than he should have, he thought to himself

"Well, I'm coming to Dalton!" Kurt exclaimed with a giggle and a small blush at his friend's quick outburst.

"That's great, Kurt, are you thinking of joining the Warblers?"

"If you'll have me." Kurt was beaming, thinking that being in the Warblers will allow him to spend more time with Blaine.

"Of course!" He coughed, blushing. "So, are you boarding or commuting?"

"I'm boarding, I can't remember what house they were gonna put me in, though. What house are you in?" Kurt was hoping that he would be put in the same house as Blaine, maybe even a room with him if he was lucky.

"Oh, I'm in the Warbler's house, when you join, you'll get put in there, too" Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

"Aah, okay, when can I audition for the Warblers?"

"Depends, when do you start?"

"Um, Monday. But they're letting me move in tomorrow."

"Do you need any help, like, moving in?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be g-great, thanks"

They sat in comfortable silence, sipping their coffee, until Blaine jumped up suddenly.

"OH! I've gotta go talk to Wes, David and Thad about getting your audition tomorrow so we can move you into Warbler house, um, is tomorrow morning okay for your audition?"

"Um, yeah, I've got something up my sleeve already, thank you for just talking, I needed it."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow, about 8ish? I wanna move you in early so we have some time to hang out."

"Yeah, I'll wake up at, like, 6 to do my face routine," Kurt half-joked.

"well, I'll see you then, then" Blaine said and gave Kurt a quick hug goodbye, which made Kurt's stomach feel like there were a million butterflies inside, fluttering around.

Kurt watched Blaine leave, before looking at his phone to see the time. 9pm _shit_ Kurt thought, he should have been home _hours _ago because it was Friday and he had missed Friday night dinner. Who knew just talking to Blaine could use up so much time?

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried back to his car, got in and drove home.<p>

All he could think about was the way Blaine made him feel.

The second he thought this, Michael Jackson's The Way You're Making Me Feel came on the radio.

_Perfect._ Kurt thought as he changed the station, when Teenage Dream

"SERIOUSLY?" Kurt screamed at the radio, switching it off, _apparently_, the radio wanted him to think of Blaine right now.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kurt up at 6am, doing his daily skin routine before he had to pack it all away in anticipation for 8am, when Blaine would come over to help Kurt move all of the stuff he needed into Dalton.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you guys, for all the hits, the favourites and the alerts, it means so much.**

**If you want to, you can follow me on Tumblr. voting-with-darren . tumblr . com (no spaces)**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon, I have an exam tomorrow so I'll write after that.**

**Please review, I'll love you forever :D**


End file.
